Les indésirables
by megamoimeme
Summary: Je suis Satoshi Hiwatari, jeune collégien de 14 ans. Un matin, je me suis réveillé avec deux nouvelles parties à mon corps qui risquent bien de bouleverser ma vie en entier... /One-Shot !\


Ceci est un One-Shot, ma première et probablement ma dernière en fait ^^'

Les personnages appartiennent à la créatrice de DnAngel 3

Le scénario n'est pas de moi, c'est en fait le clip de « After Dark » de Asian Kung-Fu Génération, l'idée m'est venue dès que je l'ai vu =)

Bonne lecture ^.^

Le réveil, annonçant sept heures bien précises, sonne bruyamment, me sortant de ma torpeur. Les brumes du sommeil envahissant doucement mon esprit, je m'oblige à sortir de mon lit. Je vais être en retard à l'école, si je traîne trop. Soupirant, las, je fais cesser l'alarme de mon réveil. Les matins sont souvent difficiles, bien difficiles. Je me frotte les yeux, tentant de me réveiller. Je finis par abandonner. Je vais bien finir par sortir de cette torpeur, de toute façon.

Je me lève donc, prenant tout de même la peine de m'étirer. J'ai une espèce de bosse dans le dos, un muscle coincé probablement. Mais c'est lorsque je tente d'enlever le haut de mon pyjama que je constate que quelque chose ne va pas. Dans une acrobatie de ma tête, je regarde dans mon dos. Au travers le vêtement, on peut très clairement voir deux bosse plutôt grosse. Ma curiosité, ainsi que mon inquiétude, l'emportent immédiatement sur ma raison. Je saisis une paire de ciseau trainant sur ma commode et entreprend rapidement de couper le pyjama gênant. Sans plus attendre, je me dirige vers le miroir sur mon mur. Le reflet que je vois me montre un jeune garçon, quatorze ans environ, aux cheveux raides et bleu clair. Des yeux perçants et glacials trônent sur une peau d'une pâleur à faire peur. Mais la n'est pas mon intérêt.

Je me tourne légèrement de profil, de sorte à se que je puisse voir mon dos au travers le miroir. J'écarquille immédiatement les yeux. Deux ailes. Deux minuscules, mais déjà trop grandes, ailes blanches sont fièrement attachées à mon dos. Je me frotte un instant les yeux, mais je dois me rendre à l'évidence : ce n'est pas un rêve. En me concentrant, je peux même les faire bouger ! Je devrais m'en réjouir, bien sûr, mais c'est loin d'être mon cas. Jetant un bref regard au réveil, je me rends compte que si je n'enclenche pas la quatrième vitesse, je vais être en retard au collège. Et comme je n'ai pas envie que l'on me pose des questions, surtout pas aujourd'hui, je dois me dépêcher.

J'ouvre brusquement l'un de mes tiroirs pour en sortir du bandage. Je me bande tant bien que mal le torse, tentant de cacher ses deux infirmités. Je m'observe ensuite dans le miroir. Satisfait du résultat, j'enfile mon uniforme le plus rapidement possible avant de sortir en claquant ma porte. Une plume blanche se pose délicatement sur mon lit.

La journée se passe plutôt bien. La semaine aussi. Personne ne semble avoir remarqué. Même si mon meilleur, et seul, ami, Daïsuke Niwa, semble se douter de quelque chose. Il a beau être bien compréhensif, je ne les lui montrerais pas, jamais. N'importe qui, même lui, prendrait peur. Peut-être qu'un jour, je dévoilerais tout. Mais pour l'instant, je ne me sens pas prête du tout.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Cette semaine, j'ai remarqué que mes ailes grossissaient légèrement chaque jour, mais ça ne causait pour l'instant pas beaucoup de problèmes. Seulement ce matin, lorsque je m'étais réveillé, elles étaient devenues immenses. Suffisamment grosses pour me faire voler, ça c'était certain. Mais aussi bien trop grosse pour que je puisse les cacher efficacement. D'ailleurs, je dois mettre la pagaille dans mon appartement avant de pouvoir les contrôler plus ou moins efficacement…

- K'so… crachais-je

Comme j'avais prit l'habitude de le faire, je m'enrubanne de nouveau dans du bandage. Mais mes ailes sont toujours bien visibles. Du moins, elles forment une grosse bosse dans mon dos, même si je les replie fermement. Je vais devoir faire avec…

Je me dirige à grands pas vers le collège, prenant soin de mettre mon cartable sur mon dos avec un petit air décontracté.

Je commence à en avoir marre de tout ça. Deux semaines. Ça fait à peine deux semaines que tout cela dure. Les deux semaines les plus longues de ma vie. Toujours le dos plaqué sur un mur, toujours à me tourner pour faire face aux gens… Je passe mes soirées sur un toit de maison abandonnée en campagne à réfléchir, à chercher comment me débarrasser de ces trucs, mais je ne trouve rien. Si au moins je pouvais en profiter et voler avec les oiseaux ! Mais imaginez, ce ne serait pas très discret. Ces ailes vont gâcher ma vie… Et je ne peux rien faire pour les en empêcher.

Aujourd'hui, sortie de classe en ville. Je marche tranquillement avec Niwa, mon cartable sur le dos. Nous nous dirigeons à pas lents vers le Musée, peu pressés d'Arriver. Après tout, nous y allons souvent, lui et moi, puisque l'on aime bien les œuvres d'art. Soudain, à brûle-pourpoint, le roux me demande :

- Hiwatari-kun… Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es vraiment bizarre, depuis deux semaines !

Dois-je lui dire ? Se serait si simple. Je n'aurais qu'à enlever mon chandail, dévoiler mes ailes devant tout le monde et je n'aurais plus à me cacher. Mais est-ce vraiment ce que je veux ? Voudrais-je vraiment ruiner ma vie, ruiner tous mes efforts, juste pour satisfaire la curiosité de mon ami ? J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais un cri strident me coupe la parole. Alerté, je saisis la main de Niwa pour l'entraîner vers sa provenance.

- Que se passe-t-il ? !

Risa Harada, une fille de ma classe, nous pointe, terrifiée, le haut de l'immeuble que nous devons visiter. Abasourdi, j'aperçois ce qui monopolise l'attention de tous. Vers le sommet, un laveur de vitres se tient difficilement sur son « ascenseur ». Celui-ci doit avoir eut un quelconque bris, mais là n'est pas le plus important. Il est sur le point de tomber. Je réfléchis pendant une fraction de seconde. C'est l'occasion idéale de ne plus me cacher. Et je m'en voudrais toute ma vie en sachant que cet homme est mort alors que je pouvais faire quelque chose. Je tourne brièvement ma tête vers Niwa, qui semble lui aussi perdue dans un dilemme des plus ardus.

- Je vais te montrer pourquoi je suis si étrange depuis deux semaines, Niwa.

Il me jette un regard perplexe, mais je l'aperçois à peine. Je joue des coudes, perçant au travers la foule qui me laisse facilement passer. Ensuite, je prends ma course, courant aussi vite que je le peux. Je déboutonne ma chemise avant de la balancer par-dessus mes épaules, dévoilant deux grandes et majestueuses ailes d'une blancheur incroyable. J'entends des cris de surprise derrière moi, mais je n'y prête guère attention.

Je bats des ailes aussi habilement que je le peux. Mais pieds ne tardent pas à décoller du sol et, pour la première fois, je vole. Je vole, comme un oiseau. À une vitesse à peine imaginable, je pique vers l'homme qui vient de lâcher prise. Il pousse un long cri, qui se stoppe brusquement. Il écarquille les yeux, les plantant dans mon regard de glace. JE lui adresse un bref regard rassurant, avant de le déposer au sol.

- Vous allez bien ?

Il hoche la tête.

Je me sens bien. Je me sens libéré d'un grand poids, alors que tous me fixent avec incrédulité. Sauf Niwa. Lui, un petit sourire flotte sur ses lèvres. Je m'approche à pas lents de mon ami avant de lui déclarer :

- C'est pour cela que j'étais bizarre.

Son sourire s'élargit. Je le fixe un instant, perplexe, avant de me rendre compte que lui aussi a été on ne peut plus étrange ces derniers temps. En fait, il faisait exactement comme moi, seulement je ne m'en rendais pas compte, trop occupé par mes propres problèmes. Le roux pose son cartable au sol alors que, sourire aux lèvres, je demande :

- Ne me dis pas que…

Il enlève sa chemise à son tour.

- Je ne te laisserais pas endurer ça tout seul, Hiwatari-kun !

J'écarquille les yeux. Dans le dos de Niwa, deux grandes ailes, aussi grosses que les miennes. Seulement, les siennes sont d'un noir de jais. Mon sourire s'élargit, pour devenir un sourire franc comme je n'en ai pas eut depuis bien longtemps. Moqueur, je demande :

- Y'a-t-il quelque chose que tu vas me laisser ?

- Non ! répond-t-il, avant d'éclater de rire, suivit de près par moi

Les gens nous fixent bizarrement, rien de plus normal en fait. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était qu'une nouvelle voix se face entendre, féminine cette fois.

- Niwa-kun, Hiwatari-kun !

Le léger agacement que j'y perçois me rend perplexe. Une jeune fille de notre classe se fraie tant bien que mal un chemin jusque nous. Une colère volontairement mal jouée se fait lire dans ses yeux bleus. La brise ambiante soulève doucement sa longue chevelure d'un bleu profond. Niwa, légèrement gêné, demande :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kamichi-chan ?

- Vous croyiez vraiment que vous pourriez avoir autant de plaisir tout seul ?

Je fronce les sourcils, alors qu'elle enlève la veste qu'elle portait par-dessus son uniforme. Elle se concentre un instant et fini par nous montrer ce qu'elle voulait. Une aile bleue déchire violemment son uniforme, suivit de près par sa compère.

- Alors toi aussi… que je murmure

- Bien sûr ! Vous croyiez être les seuls, c'est ça ?

Je souris, de même que Niwa.

- Pour tout t'avouer, je croyais être le seul ! disons-nous en cœur

Nous éclatons, tous les trois, de rire à nouveau. Est-ce là tout le stress accumulé au cours des dernières semaines qui se relâche brusquement ? Ou alors le fait de savoir que nous n'étions pas les seuls dans cet état ? Je n'En sais rien, je dois l'avouer. Mais ça fait le plus grand bien. Et même les regards, parfois admiratifs et parfois dégoutés, des gens ne me touchent plus.

Simplement car je ne suis pas le seul.

Une semaine s'est écoulée depuis ce moment. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous les trois réunis sur un toit et nous nous serrons la main. Moi à gauche, Kamichi au centre et Niwa à droite. Nous attendons avec impatience le signale de la seule fille du groupe.

- 1. 2. 3. Let's go !

Nous sautons tous du toit dans un saut parfaitement synchronisé, tout en nous lâchant la main, nous lançant ainsi dans une course folle dans les airs. Avoirs des ailes, ça a de bons côtés, après tout…

[Voili voilou, c'est seulement un petit scénario qui m'a passé par l'esprit en regardant le clip de la chanson =) Ce qui ne vous empêche pas de me laisser des reviews (l)]


End file.
